Crystal Rose
by RAAAWWWEEE
Summary: Satoshi is a vampire in the day class. Everyone else is human. He searches to avenge his parents by killing the pureblood Hikaris. Daisuke who befriends him is a normal human...or is he? implied DxS temporary RikuxDai HAITUS
1. New Start

_A/N: I changed a few things here. Instead of Satoshi being shunned because he's stronger, I made him shunned because he's weaker._

_Disclaimer:Characters are from D.N. Angel and Vampirific ideas are from Vampire Knight._

New Start

I am a vampire.

"_Satoshi, what did you intend to do?"_

Yes, in this world filled with ignorant human beings, there truly are vampires.

"_I had intended to go to a school next year,__ father__."_

I do not turn into a bat or burn in the sunlight. I am not scared of crosses or panic at the sight of garlic.

"_What type of school did you intend to go to next year, Satoshi?"_

And most of all, I do not find pleasure in drinking people's blood.

"_The school I intended to go to was a middle school."_

All I just want is to live in peaceful solitude...

"_And do you need to go to middle school?"_

...or I will once I get my revenge on _them_;

"_I don't need to go to a middle school."_

my revenge on theHikari.

"_So will you go there?"_

"_No."_

"_No what?"_

"_No, I will not go to the middle school, father"_

"_Good."_

That was the last conversation I had with _him, _my so called father. I dread his comings but love his goings and right now he was coming, or rather he was already here.

"Satoshi,"

"Yes,father?"

"I have decided, you are to go to a middle school." I was surprised but not happy, knowing him, he had another reason to let me go other than because I requested it. "I have left information regarding it on your desk."

"..." He knew I was suspicious, and he also knew I would do nothing about it.

"Satoshi, don't you trust that I'm doing this so that you can be around others your own age?" He didn't even try to conceal the big smirk on his face. He only made me even more irritated...which he knew as well.

Finally, he got up to leave but when he reached the doorway, he stopped but didn't turn around.

"But remember, Satoshi, I will keep an eye on you." Noticing that I was already glaring at him, I proceeded to harden my stare. Then he turned his head to face me. "I advise you to watch your step," and he was gone.

This time I felt different. Not relieved but...apprehensive. Something in his voice implied he knew something that I didn't. Something that's very important. Oh how I hate him.

I suppose I should thank this man for saving me from an orphanage I can no longer remember, the keyword there being _should._ Instead, I've come to hate him. From the first day I met him, I hated him and I still do till this day. I am but a tool to him and if he does not get what he wants, I am punished.

I have waited all my life for the moment when I can start my search for the Hikari. By going to the school _I _had picked, I would be closer to my goal. I do not remember anything about my past before meeting Kei Hiwatari, my adoptive father. He was the one who told me about my past. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

When I was four or five, my parents were attacked by Pureblood vampires, the strongest type there is. All of them died that day except for me. I was left with a much worse curse. Potentially a vampire's bite is dangerous, but a Pureblood's bite is poisonous. There are only three outcomes that can result from the victim of a Pureblood's bite. The death of a victim from the loss of blood, or they too become vampires, changed by the poison that enters their body.

Of course it isn't really poison that enters your body, in my opinion it is though. When you are bitten by a Pureblood vampire, you turn into a vampire but your body resists this. Thus it is a very painful process and in many cases deadly.

I went out the door and into the hall. I rhythmically walked to my bedroom, contemplating on how going to a school that had others my age might be different. As I reached my bedroom door, I cleared my head of all the wistful thinking.

Unlike normal children, most vampires are competitive when they're young. None would play with me because I'd be younger and less powerful then them. Because _he _pushed me to learn faster, even more than normal vampires, I 'm usually taught with those who are much more older than me. Perhaps they would be able to tolerate me if I wasn't at the same level as them or if I was older. Most likely though, they would like me better if I didn't have a disability. I am as strong as an average vampire like me would be except I have to guide my powers through my hands. Most don't need to and so I am shunned.

Next to my bed is a small drawer which I presumed was the desk _he_ was talking about. On it was a pamphlet with a note sticking out of it. Of course I didn't want to read it, I don't even want to go to the school, but when _he_ said "in case you wanted to know," he meant it was what I had to do. I sat on my bed and started reading it, it wasn't much.

_Azumano, Middle/High School_

_Open to both vampires and humans, this is a truly unique private school. Azumano is the only school that strives to coexist with humans and vampires. There are two portions in the school day for students. One, the day class, is occupied by humans, and the other, the night class, is occupied by vampires. As their name implies, the day class takes courses in the day and the night class goes at night. During twilight, the two classes switch and while the day class goes to their dorms, the night class goes to class. Azumano middle/high school should be your choice for your daughter or son._

That was the introduction and I was completely stunned. _He_ had sent me to a school filled with humans. I thought this must have been a dream, and I read it again and again to see if I was wrong. No, I was going to a school filled with humans. Then I saw a note. I got the note out of the pamphlet and read the brisk cursive on it. What I saw there put me in a deeper shock. I was to attend the day class as a human, and there, they do not know about vampires.


	2. We Meet

_A/N: I changed this chapter to. Oh the horror rereading my own stories. Oh well, I've got the life ahead of me to improve._

_2 months later_

Daisuke

"Ah, it's almost time for school. Why didn't anyone wake me?" I called out running down the stairs.

I saw mom's head popping out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Good morning Dai-chan, why would you—Oh Dai-chan, you look so cute!"

"Mom, it's just my school uniform."

"Are you nervous? I already checked all the information in the school. It is perfect for you."

"By perfect, do you mean it has anything to do with all the death traps you make me go through?"

Mom smiled an evil smile, or at least it seemed evil… okay maybe not evil, but she seemed to enjoy knowing something I didn't.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Yup, definitely evil.

"It's my body in danger here, I think I should have the right to know why I do this." I grumbled as I put on my jacket.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing, mom." I knew better than to bring up that argument again. It would lead me nowhere and nowhere isn't where I wanted to be.

I looked at my watch again, "Aaah, I'm going to be late!" I pounced on a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster and ran towards the school. With one eye looking where I was going and another on the crudely drawn map in my hands, I tried to figure out how to get to school. Unfortunately, one eye wasn't enough to navigate my way and the toast that threatened to fall out of my mouth instead of being eaten didn't help either.

And then, I bumped into someone…hard. (Duh, I was running)

I fell back and almost dropped my piece of half eaten toast. I rubbed my head and looked around. I noticed that I was in unfamiliar territory; it was dark and slightly cold but the ground was tiled and there was a stone roof above me. On the walls were stained windows and near them were benches. Though the passage was wide, it continued on in one direction until I could barely see the beginnings of a courtyard, so it definitely was some kind of hallway. The place was splattered with the hues of different colors from the windows.

As I looked on in amazement, I tried to remember why I was here again… I was running late, and was trying to find my way to school. (Mom, I've seen you do better, the map looks likes scribbles!)Then…oh yeah, me and the bumpee, or is it the bumped? I like bumpee better. I'll call it me and the bumpee, hey it rhymes, me, bumpee, me, bumpee, me, bumpee. Okay now I've got to stop. I shouldn't have gone on that chocolate feast last night. Concentrate, oh yeah, I bumped into someone…I BUMPED INTO SOMEONE AND COMPLETELY IGNORED THEM WHILE LOOKING AROUND FOR LIKE 5 MINUETS. SAY SOMETHING DAISUKE!!!

"G-_gomenasai_." My face was really hot and I wouldn't be surprised if it was really red. Now the person probably thinks I'm super rude for ignoring him like that and bumping into him.

I stopped rubbing my head and looked up. There standing in front of me was a boy about my age. In the poorly lit room, I noticed that he was wearing a light blue sweater and black pants. Also one of the colors from the window landed on his head so that his hair looked blue. I wondered if one of the hues lit up my hair so it looked even redder then it already is, or perhaps green. I don't think red mixes well with green. I really should stop stuffing myself with sugar before the day I go out.

I stood up and my poor half eaten toast tumbled off my pants and onto the ground. I must have dropped it when I said sorry to the person. Sighing, I mournfully picked up the bread and looked for a trash can. Seeing one near a bench, I dropped it and waited to hear the thunk of it hitting the bottom. When it did, the sound made the trash can seem hollow and looking down the can, I saw that the toast was the only thing inside. Suddenly it occurred to me that perhaps this wasn't a trash can and I wasn't supposed to do that. I stepped back and saw many designs on the 'trash can' and since when have trash cans been decorated? If only there was someone I could ask. Then I wouldn't have to keep confusing myself….I am an idiot.

I turned around and sure enough, the boy was still at the same spot watching me.

"Uhm, this is a trashcan, right?" The boy simply nodded his head.

"And I can use it, right?" Another nod.

And maybe this boy knows where my school is.

"Eh, do you know where Azumano Middle/High school is?" And another nod. The boy continued to watch me silently for a while and when I thought perhaps he had not heard me and nodded anyways, he started walking towards the way I came. I ran to catch up with him and I gave him a big smile. He narrowed his eyes and looked forward again, and I fell in line behind him.

"Arigatou!"

Strange, as I led out the boy, I noticed that he had red hair. I suppose my light blue hair is stranger though.

"Hey, my name is Niwa Daisuke." I suppose he was trying to make a conversation. Too bad, I was in no mood to make friends especially with a human. "So what is your name?"

"Hiwatari." Afterwards, I guessed he gave up with the lack of things to ask. I glanced back and saw the blissfully smiling boy, but that isn't what surprised me. The fact that he had a vanilla ice cream cone in hand when the last time I looked was empty surprised me. He saw me looking intently and searched for the cause. Looking to the ice cream he still didn't seem to get it, and looked back at me again.

"You have blue hair!" he blurted out. How can he not notice the plain obvious when he's standing right behind me?

"And you have red hair." I replied, but it came out a little more irritated then I intended.

His face flushed red and he looked down as we continued walking in silence, the ice cream incident quickly forgotten.

Then…

"Waaah-umph" I looked back and couldn't help but to let an amused smile tug my lips slightly upwards. Apparently he tripped on a big wad of white fluff that wasn't there before.

"Kyuu." the fluff ball noised out. It stood up and I noticed it looked like a bunny, but it had big red eyes, a weird pair of ears, and resembled a rabbit only slightly.

"Wiz," he said in an accusing tone and only got a Kyu back. At the bunny thing's feet, there was a white envelope.

"Is this for me Wiz?" he asked picking it up.

"Kyu" it said as if it understood and nodded its head.

"Thanks Wiz." He smiled patting the bunny's head.

"Kyuuu," it purred. Wiz climbed up Daisuke's back and jumped on his head.

"Come on Wiz, ha ha ha!" Daisuke succeeded in getting Wiz off his head after tugging it again and again only to have Wiz rematerialize on his shoulder. Suddenly, Wiz noticed me and tensed up. Daisuke looked up to see what Wiz was staring at, and met my eyes looking at him from behind my shoulder with the amused smile wider on my face. Realizing that I was watching his little display with his pet, he turned red again. I couldn't savor the moment long because Wiz suddenly barreled into my shoulder head first.

"Wiz!!" Daisuke yelled scooping up the fur ball from the floor. "What are you doing? He's a friend." Daisuke tried to stop the rabbit from attacking me again. " I'm sorry he's usually-stop it- he's usually nice." Finally he calmed it down. He let go and the creature ran off.

I smirked and tuned around, "Whatever, come on." We continued walking and the school was coming closer into view. I heard a ripping noise, the letter I presume, and continued walking. Now the school was looming over us with all the lights off.

There was the sound of shuffling paper and then, "What!!" I turned around smirking glad he finally realized it. Daisuke was looking at the paper then at the school then the paper again and the school. "I-i-it's closed." I turned around to leave right after he turned to look at the paper again. "Oh, all that rushing and the school is closed," he complained depressingly. "Ah well, thanks for bringing me here." He said, but when he looked up I was long gone.


	3. School Confrontation

_Author's Note:I only changed some really small things in here like the teachers gender not that it matters. __Also just so that people know, I'm not a DaiRisa or DaiRiku fan though my sister is! Well she's just a DaiRiku fan but that's not the point. I'm trying to get this story a little more sense of D. N. Angel since this is AU. Which means Daisuke is going to have a little heartbreak. _

School Confrontation

Finally, the first day of school had arrived, or rather the first day for a nervous little red head named Daisuke.

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm going to be late."

"Sorry Dai-chan, I just want everything to go well with my cute little son,"

" It's fine."

"Okay, bye and have fun!" Emiko cheered to Daisuke who was already dashing away.

He was running for a while when a pink ribbon floated into view.

"Waaaiiiit! Can you get that for me?" Daisuke picked it up and looked at the speaker. For a moment, the sun blinded him, but then he could make out the girl standing in front of him.

_She's so pretty, _thoughtDaisuke.

The girl caught up to him, and bended over panting. Finally she raised her head and smiled brightly. Daisuke felt his cheeks heat up. "Thank you, I need to look best for Dark-senpai."

Daisuke could swear the world just got a little dimmer when she said that. _I wonder who Dark is,_he wondered while she tied the ribbon in her hair.

"Oh, you have the same uniform as me. I don't remember ever seeing you in school though."

"Well, I'm a transfer student. I'm starting today. My name is Daisuke Niwa."

"Okay, well I'll see you in school then Niwa-kun, bye." With that, she waved and ran away. Suddenly it occurred to him that maybe he should have asked her how to get to school because now he was lost. Well it was too late now.

**At School **

_I made it._ Thought Daisuke who was panting at the door that he just burst through. Then the late bell rang.

"Um, you must be Niwa-kun. Pleased to meet you. Class this is our transfer student Daisuke Niwa."

In the back, Satoshi just looked up from the book he was reading then went back to the book.

"Let's find you a seat. Takeshi-kun, you wouldn't mind if Niwa-kun sits next to you, do you?"

"No, sir." The teacher pointed to a seat next to a brown haired boy who was obviously doodling on a piece of paper.

As Daisuke neared the desk, Saheara gave him a wild grin. "Just call me Saheara, Daisuke. I can't wait to get the scoop on you."

"Takeshi-kun, no talking." Saheara turned back to his doodles, but the smile stayed plastered on his face.

Daisuke discreetly observed the people in his class and his eyes rested on a mass of light blue hidden behind a book. He let some of his nervousness go, at least he kind of knew someone from school. With that, he turned his attention once again towards the teacher missing the glance of a slightly curious yet still indifferent Satoshi.

**Passing Period**

Daisuke was gathering up his book when Saheara tackled him into a friendly headlock. " Hey, Daisuke, let's go to class together, what's your next period?"

"Math," came the muffled response.

"That's great, I have math too. I'll show you where it is. By the way, where'd you come from?"

"Actually, we didn't move from anywhere. I was home schooled."

"Home schooled, wow this _is_ a great story," Saheara chirped while furiously scribbling away on a notepad. "By the way, I'm going to be a news reporter when I grow up so I'm practicing now. I'm already famous!" A fist landed on his head and a girl popped up from behind.

"Famous at being a jerk that is." The short haired girl looked up to see who was Saheara bragging to when she saw the surprised look of the transfer student. "Oh, Niwa-kun, hi. My name is Riku Harada." She extended her free arm towards Daisuke. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, h-hello Harada-san," came the reply of a very confused redhead. Apparently it's normal to have polite tomboys in his school.

"I know, he's weird. Just ignore him. Because he has a father in the police department, he thinks he's all that but truthfully, he's just a nuisance."

"Hey, I'm not a nuisance, you're the one he thinks is a nuisance."

"Whatever, come on Niwa-kun, I'll introduce you to my sister... and there she is with the Dark fan club again. She's really annoying, she'll go on about Dark this and Dark that all the way till late in the night." Riku led Daisuke into the math class near a bunch of girls crowded together gossiping. "Risa, I'd like you to meet Niwa-kun. He's a transfer."

A long brown haired girl with a pink ribbon tied in her hair turned to face him. Daisuke suddenly felt his cheeks grow warm. It was the same girl from this morning! "What, can't you see I'm busy? Oh, hi Niwa-kun." She turned back to the group and started talking.

"She's so rude." Riku growled, eye twitching. She pulled on a bunch of Risa's hair and forced her out again.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop it you're going to mess up my hair." Risa glared at Riku and tugged her hair back. "What?"

"I want you to meet Daisuke."

"I already met him."

"I mean actually talk to him."

"I did."

"When?"

"This morning."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, I did."

"Fine I'll ask Niwa-kun then. Did you meet her today?"

"Uh y-yes." Daisuke felt very uncomfortable being at the center of attention especially since Riku was glaring at him.

"See, I told you. Come on Niwa-kun, Riku just thinks that I'm always making things up and she's really mean." Risa faced Riku, stuck her tongue out and dragged Daisuke to the group. "This is the Dark fan club. He's-"

"Everybody, class is starting. Sit down," the teacher called just as the late bell rang.

"Okay, well I'll tell you later. Bye." Risa walked to her seat and the teacher called Daisuke to introduce himself to the class. Daisuke blinked and when the command registered into his brain, he walked up. Well at least this was normal. The teacher sat him next to Saheara and started class. Daisuke pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and settled in to learn.


	4. Night and Day

_A/N: I split the other chapter into two and this is a second part. Please tell me if I've got Saheara's name wrong. Is it Saheara Takeshi or something else?_

Night and Day

_**Disclaimer:D. N. Angel is not mine by Mizuki Ashura is.**_

"Niwa-kun, what period do you have next?"

Daisuke looked up from his desk to see Riku smiling down at him. "Um..." He stopped packing and pulled out his schedule. "P.E."

"Great, I have P.E. Too. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Daisuke was used to being dragged everywhere because of his mom, but he had been surprised his schoolmates would do it to. Now he was over the surprise and let Riku bring him to the gym.

"You're going to love the P.E. Teacher, she's really nice but strict."

Daisuke passed a garden and when he thought that he was finally there, Riku told him that the building was actually the cafeteria. The school was really big, but then again that's what you'd expect from a prestigious school like this. Finally they reached the Gym and Daisuke finally noticed that Saheara was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Saheara?"

"He has science now. Come on I'll introduce you to the teacher."

The teacher was a woman who looked around 25 years old and was studying a clipboard.

"Sensei, here's the transfer student Daisuke Niwa."

The teacher looked up and smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you. I give all of my students a few minutes to play before I start class. I'm sure Riku can show you around. She's very energetic and the star of our track _and_ lacrosse team. We couldn't win without her."

"Yes you could, I was just picked out of luck." Riku mumbled turning her head away but Daisuke could see that her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment though almost undetectable.

"Come on." Riku tugged Daisuke to a bunch of people and introduced him. Daisuke learned that she _was_ the star of the track and lacrosse team and helped them get first place. In fact, she was half as good as the second best players according to the members.

Suddenly, Daisuke caught a glance of blue.

"Hey, why doesn't he have a P.E. uniform on?" asked Daisuke pointing to Satoshi.

Riku stopped chatting with another girl and looked toward where Daisuke was pointing.

"Oh, I don't know. That's Satoshi Hiwatari-kun. He never wears his uniform and never participates in any of the activities, but I don't see why not. He's really good at everything including athletic stuff but all he does is sit down and read." And like she said, he walked to a tree, sat down, pulled a book out from his bag, and started reading. "I heard he's also the commander of a police force but I doubt that's true. I don't see what's so special about him anyways."

"Don't say that, he's perfect: smart, athletic, and top it all off, he has great looks." A girl with long black hair appeared next to Daisuke.

"Yeah well he's mean and doesn't talk to anyone. Also he has no friends and is mean to anyone who tries to be friendly to him," Riku retorted back glaring at the girl.

"Denial, you're just angry that you can't have him. The next best thing is joining the fan club. When you do join, we'll overlook you're insults and welcome you in with open arms." To emphasize this, she opened her arms wide then gave a smirk and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Ugh, that idiot. That's Mizuki Ashura. She has this illusion that everyone likes Hiwatari-kun like her and created a Satoshi fan club. She's trying to recruit as many people as she can, and she already has half the day class population enrolled. Sometimes I feel really sorry for him. Come on, class is starting."

Daisuke took another glance at Satoshi then followed Riku to their teacher.

Finally they started class. They were supposed to sprint. Daisuke went to the end to watch the runners first. Riku was really fast, twice as fast as the second best runner was a little over exaggerated a little though. When Daisuke sprinted, he ran a little slower than her, or at least tried to. He didn't want much attention. A boy with spiky(but less than his) hair rushed up to him.

"Niwa-kun, where'd you learn to run like that? You beat Riku's score by about one second." Daisuke blushed at the attention and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, my mom taught me."

"Really, I'd like to meet you're mother, well see ya." The black haired boy rushed off to his friends.

_That was strange,_ thought Daisuke while wishing he was a little bit slower. Class continued and soon it was passing period once again.

"Niwa-kun, do you know where the cafeteria is still? I have to talk to the teacher about something."

"Yeah, bye."

Daisuke tried to remember where the cafeteria was when he found himself lost in the garden. It was actually bigger then what he thought it was. Daisuke felt his anxiousness to get to the cafeteria dissipate. The aroma of orchids, roses, and other flowers wrapped around him and soothed him making him feel relaxed He justed needed to know if during lunch it was open campus, then he would gladly eat here, and wait, there was even a fountain here!

As Daisuke came closer to the fountain,he noticed another person sitting there. He stood there waiting for the person to turn to him when he noticed that he was talking to someone else. The other person had dark purple hair and was standing with his back towards him.

"You should come to the Night Class where you belong, wait you can't!"

The boy didn't respond, just turned his head to look at Daisuke. Then Daisuke noticed that what he thought was water was actually part of the boy's hair, blue. It was Satoshi.

The other boy turned to look at what Satoshi was looking at and when he saw Daisuke, he stiffened. Then a big smile made it's way onto his face, and all the uncomfortability went away. Probably because he just noticed someone was listening to his conversation.

"Well, I need to get lunch, bye Hiwatari-kun."

"Wait, is it open campus for lunch?"

"Yeah, goodbye."

"Okay."

The purpled hair boy brushed pass Daisuke and he noticed that his uniform was white unlike his black one.

Well he had his wish, now he could enjoy his lunch in the garden, but he wasn't sure whether Satoshi wanted him sitting there. When Satoshi said nothing, Daisuke thought it was safe to assume that Satoshi didn't care and sat down next to him. He took out his bento, a yummy nutritious lunch and dug in. He didn't see Satoshi look at him with a wary eye.

When Daisuke turned to see what Satoshi was eating, he blinked in surprise.

"Is that you're lunch?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

"Water."

"_And?_"

"Nothing."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"A piece of bread?"

"And water."

Daisuke found that he was standing up. He pushed his bento into Satoshi's hand.

"Eat."

"What?"

"Eat this. A piece of bread is unhealthy so eat this."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke with a confused, surprised expression.

"This is you're food."

"And I'm giving it to you."

"I have my own food."

"That's not enough, and just think of it as a thanks for leading me to school the other day."

"But that was a Saturday."

"I still asked for it, and you gave it to me."

"But what will you eat?"

"Don't worry, my mom is experimenting with western food and I've got an unagi sandwich."

Daisuke saw Satoshi's lips twitch upwards.

"An unagi sandwich?!"

"Yeah, my mom is so weird. Anyways, eat the bento."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's yours."

Daisuke sighed and sat down.

Satoshi was about to take another bite from his bread when A. it got snatched out of his hand, and B. Daisuke forced a piece of meat into his mouth. Satoshi looked at Daisuke and saw the concern as well as determination there. Inwardly, Satoshi sighed and ate the piece of meat.

Before Daisuke could shove something else into his mouth, Satoshi made it known that he gave up.

"Okay, I'll eat it, but you don't need to feed me."

Daisuke smiled widely at Satoshi and gave him the bento again. He watched while eating his eel sandwich until Satoshi finished every grain of rice then stretched then stood up facing Satoshi.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Satoshi refused to reply letting an unemotional mask fall onto his face. Even so, he couldn't help but feel intrigued and...light? Perhaps even enough to feel happy. Of course the feeling was only little, but the feeling was rare. Suddenly, Satoshi could feel a headache coming on.

Daisuke hesitated a moment before asking a question that was nagging him.

"Um, Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi focused on the red head again.

"Why did that boy have a different uniform on?"

For a moment behind Satoshi's indifferent mask, he panicked wondering whether the other boy had heard all of the conversation. Then he remembered that if he heard more than he should have, he wouldn't be asking the question.

"That boy was in the Night Class."

"You mean a class that learns at night?"

"Yes, and the name of the class is Night while ours is Day." Daisuke thought that he heard a little irritation at the end, but of course, he must be mistaken.

"Why do they separate the class?" Satoshi hesitated. Then he chose to go with the rumors after all, they were partially correct.

"The Night Class is an elite class. Everyone there is extremely talented and in order to learn more, they can't be grouped with the Day Class." And they are extremely beautiful even though Daisuke didn't need to know that part of the rumor.

"So, are you extremely talented?"

"What?"

"I overheard the other boy say you should be in the Night Class." Daisuke rubbed his head in embarrassment. He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud, but there was no going back now.

Satoshi paused before answering. "Yes, in a way."

"So the night class is a group of special people."

Daisuke was getting a little to close to the truth and Satoshi didn't want to lie to hi- wait. Since when did he have a problem with lying to anyone?

"No, they're just a group of geniuses."

"Oh, so the guy with the purple hair just now is a genius?"

Now that was something Satoshi never considered though it was probably true. To him, that boy was an idiot and always will be.

"That's Mousy Dark and yes, he's smart."

Dark. Daisuke was sure that he heard that name before... oh yes, he was the one Risa liked a lot. Well, he had to admit, the other teen didn't look bad, in fact he look wonderful. But maybe, just maybe, that was another Dark.

"Do you mean the one who has a fan club?"Satoshi just stopped himself from looking disgusted.

"Yes, Dark, the one everyone likes." Daisuke felt jealous, but that was overcome by awe and understanding.

"I understand why." Satoshi look suggested that Daisuke was very weird.

"You,...you aren't planning on joining are you?"

"N-n-no way! I'm a guy." Daisuke blushed with the mere suggestion though.

"If you were a girl, would you?"

"No!"

"Okay." And strangely enough, Satoshi felt like laughing. Of course he didn't though.

"I wouldn't!"

"And I believe you," but Satoshi said this in a way that implied he did not.

Daisuke pouted and turned away. "Fine." Wow, Daisuke looked a lot like a child when he was pouting. The buzzing in his head intensified a little.

Daisuke looked at his watch. "Oh, class is starting soon, so I should leave."

Satoshi felt a little disheartened bye this, but didn't show it. "Okay, goodbye."

When Daisuke left, Satoshi's head started buzzing louder. His headache was getting worse, and soon he got a little dizzy too.. He waited for a little while before it went away. That was strange, he rarely got headaches or dizziness. It took a lot for him to get a headache from being overstressed. Daisuke must be really stressing him out, he concluded, especially because he was human. That had to be the reason after all, the first time he met Daisuke he got a little dizzy too.

Satoshi left it at that and went to class. The day ended without anymore drama save for Saheara asking where Daisuke had been at lunch and Daisuke replied with a friend. Satoshi had a few more classes with Daisuke, but Daisuke was busy dealing with Saheara and his tour to notice.


	5. Rejection and Hints

_A/N: If anyone is still reading this, then sorry about my lateness, but I am lazy. Also I'm intending this to be the chapter in which Daisuke finds why he doesn't like Risa. I said it wasn't a DaiRisa fanfiction so this is proof. I'm trying to put it kind of like the actual anime/manga so next he __**seems**__ to like Riku. This __**is**__ a SatoDai story after all. Also I fixed Wiz's name I just need to upload it. Also changed to POVs again. _

Rejection and Hints

**Few weeks later**

**Daisuke's POV(lunch time)**

"Niwa-kun, I can't accept this."

"W-what? Why not?" Risa just stared at me for a moment."If you don't like it I can try to make it better."

"No, it's not your painting, but I like someone else so I can't accept this."

"Well could you just keep it then, I didn't say I liked you s-so it could just be random gift from me to you." I could feel myself flush from embarrassment.

"I don't want anything that's not from Dark-san and I don't need your paintings! I'm sorry Niwa-kun, but I only like you as a friend."

Risa stomped away while I slowly lowered my extended hand. Everything went completely against my multi-edited plan. All I wanted to do was give Risa a painting I painstakingly made for her and she didn't accept it. I felt my heart break. I should have expected this though, she was the most beautiful girl in school, why would she like me suddenly when she has been droning on and on about Dark? Still, it hurts so much.

"Niwa-kun, Niwa-kun. Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes."I could see Riku staring at me concernedly out of the corner of my eye.

"You shouldn't waste your time on Risa. She's too self absorbed to think of anyone else. Are you sure you're okay?"

Riku is really nice. She's the complete opposite of Risa.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riku looked like she didn't believe me after all, Saheara practically made it known to the whole school that I like Risa.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch today?" Ever since I met Satoshi in the garden, I came there everyday to make sure he had enough to eat and he always brought just one piece of bread and some water.

"Um, I--,"

"Don't worry, we can go somewhere without Risa. Saheara and I will make you feel better."

I smiled faintly at her. She was such a great friend. I couldn't just refuse her and I was in no mood of refusing anything anyways.

"Thank you, I'll just put this in my locker." I started to head back but Riku grabbed my sleeve. I looked back to see a really concerned expression on her. "Eh?"

"Niwa-kun, I...I'll come with you." It looked like she was going to say something but it was probably hard for her to say anything comforting because from what I've learned, she isn't the emotional type. She was just a tomboy who was really nice though she didn't like people noticing it.

I smiled a little more. "Thank you Harada-san." I hope Satoshi gets something nourishing though I doubt he got anything other than the usual.

**Satoshi's POV**

When he didn't come after 15 minutes, I knew he wouldn't be coming. I knew it, but I still had hope. After 20 minutes, I knew he was gone and had accepted that.

I don't deserve a friend like him, I knew it wouldn't last, but he made me happy, more than I ever was. Perhaps this is the best though, it's the reason why I shied away from all of my classmates. I have a terrible secret and I don't ever want to hurt anyone. I would never forgive myself if I hurt him. I guess it is for the best. Daisuke...

My head, it's getting dizzy again. I am sitting on the fountain as usual and the water's rushing noise soothes me. It is after all, part of my element. It did nothing to help my dizziness though. I let out a sigh.

"So Hiwatari-kun's developing a soft spot for a human, huh?" I glared at the emerging Dark.

"Oh, and what about you. If I recall correctly, you've been watching us ever since he came." Dark visibly stiffened, then relaxed and plastered a smirk on his face though I could tell he was still uncomfortable.

"So you really don't remember anything do you? You're pitiful." His normally relaxed complexion was replaced with something like a glare.

The glare didn't surprise me as much as his words. It seemed he knew something of my past that I didn't. Despite my curiosity, I was able to keep my voice dismissive.

"Remember what?"

"Tch, forget it." Dark turned around and started stalking back into the woods. I wasn't desperate for my past, but I was still curious. Asking twice is more than I ever do though so my words came out careful.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dark turned back to me and raised his brow. His amused smirk was applied to his face again.

"So, Hiwatari-kun actually _is_ curious about what happened?" I simply narrowed my eyes.

"What happened?" Dark just smiled and winked.

"Since you asked three times, I'll grace you with a hint." Dark tapped his chin as if thinking, though I doubt he had to think that long. Finally he grinned and answered, "I'm trying to prevent what almost happened when we were young from happening now."

"Is Daisuke involved with this?" Dark just enlarged his grin.

"Wait did I just hear Daisuke? So you admit that you care about him." That didn't even call for a respond.

"Mousy-senpai is he involved with this?" I said this calmly and slowly though my anger was also seeping through.

"I already gave you a hint, the rest is for you to figure out or shall I say remember. "

"Mousy-senpai, tell me what happened!" I didn't care that he was provoking me and I just fell into his trap by yelling.

"Daisuke really did change you. You're more fun now." I glared at him and he just laughed. "See you later Hiwatari-kun."

Dark turned away and before he could take a step forward, I angrily thrust my hand forward directing ice to encase his foot. Dark tuned back and smirked at me.

"So you're showing your emotions now, Satoshi?" He tsked at me wagging a finger at my direction. "You're friendship with that human _is_ changing you. I advise you to be careful." With that, Dark kicked his encased foot breaking the ice and before I could capture him again, he turned into a crow and flew away.

After I could see him no more, I contemplated what he said. He was right, I was changing, and that couldn't be a good thing if I couldn't control my emotions.

There was something else though. Dark knew something that I didn't. He knew my past and something that happened. Obviously Daisuke was involved. It isn't possible that Dark lied to me, he's not the type to do so just for fun. So what do I need to remember? What did I forget?

And just like _him_, he said I must be careful. Is he working with _him_?

The dizziness that had slowly faded away while talking to Dark came back again as I tried to remember. I breathed in the aroma of flowers and let the rushing fountain's noise calm me down. Then I stood up and got ready for the next class. I could think of everything later, right now I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head and the dizziness lessened.

I started towards the entrance when I saw a dove sitting in a tree above me. Dove's weren't found near here, so why would it be here? Dismissing it as one of Dark's transformation, I continued on the way. I heard a flutter of wings and when I looked back, it was gone.


	6. Earings and Surprises

_A/N: I'm not even going to apologize for my lateness, it should be expected by now...if anyone actually notices and reads my story. Anyways, onwards! Oh, and I'm thinking maybe I like third person better afterwards..._

Title

**Satoshi's POV**

"Father."

"Satoshi."

Once I opened my door, I was greeted by the sight of _him_ sitting cross legged on a chair. _He_ nodded towards the chair across from _him_ and I sat down.

"How are you doing in school?"

"I'm doing fine, _father_." _He_ nodded again taking no heed to my tone.

"I've left something for you in your room." I'm expecting you to use it, _he_ implied.

"Yes, father." _He_ stood up to leave but at the doorway, _he_ turned his head and completed his message.

"Oh, and Satoshi?" _He_ hesitated for me to respond, but I just wanted him out of my house and stayed silent, "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

I felt anger build up inside of me but just let myself glare at _him_. Anything else would result in my punishment. Only _he_ knows what would make me truly suffer.

I clenched my teeth when I saw what he gave me. It was a simple iron earring but it reeked of his magic. I hate _his_ magic; I _hate_ _him_.

I didn't have a pierced ear so I didn't see how I could wear it, but when I picked it up, I noticed a piece of paper underneath that was camouflaged by my white bed sheets. It said to put it on my ear. That helped me _so_ much.

_His_ magic was already making me nauseous. It usually takes longer to effect me so that means this must be really strong magic. Wonderful, I'm going to wear this earring all day. I suspect it'll take me a few days to get used to it.

I grabbed the edge of my bed for support as my body swayed. Finally, when I deemed it safe to move without vomiting all of my contents everywhere, I stood. I wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but of course I knew I had to get to the bathroom and take my blood pills before then.

Slowly, I trudged to the medicine cabinet and once I had my nightly dose, I crawled into my bed and willed the squirmy feeling in my body to go away.

**3****rd**** Person(No one's point of view)**

"Hey Daisuke, can you clean up the art room for me? My dad's bringing me to a jail to see some high ranking criminals and I have to be there."

"Huh, ok."

"Great, thanks I owe you one." Sahaera released Daisuke from the headlock he captured the red head in.

"You should have said no, trust me he's going to expect you to do it from now on." Daisuke turned towards the sound and smiled, it was Riku. "The first day he was put on clean up duty, he asked everyone to substitute for him because he wanted to see the site where someone stole an important painting. I took the job because he was so annoying and after that he kept asking me to do it whenever he had clean up duty. It took me a whole week to convince him I wasn't going to do it any longer. And also--."

"Hey don't listen to her, it's just for this time."

"Umm..."

"It won't be for just this time, he's going to ask you again."

"No I won't!!"

"Yes you will."

"Eh..."

"No I won't."

"Niwa-kun please tell me you're not going to accept."

"Come on Daisuke, don't you want to help your best friend? It's only one time and I absolutely have to go." Both classmates had stuck their faces in front of Daisuke who was blushing furiously from the attention.

"Eh, Harada-san it's ok, I don't have anything else to do today so I can help him." Saheara pumped his hand in the air while Riku just glared at him.

"Fine, it's not like it matters to me anyways." Riku turned around to leave but she felt something tugging her sleeves. She turned around and found Daisuke's face really, really, _really _close to her face, but his eyes were casted down and he didn't seem to notice it yet.

"I-I really do appreciate you trying to help me though." Finally Daisuke looked up and met her eyes and Riku felt her face warm up. She turned around quickly tring to put some distance between them and noticed that her heart was pounding.

"Y-yeah, w-whatever." She stomped out leaving a very well flushed red head who finally noticed how close they had been.

"Oh, Daisuke are you going to sit with us again today?" Sahaera practically popped into view.

"Uh, yeah sure." Daisuke was trying to get himself quickly out of his little stupor and noticed that his heart was beating rapidly.

"Everyone take your seats please," commanded the teacher.

"Daisuke sat down and waited for his face to return to normal.

Again he wasn't here. He knew that he shouldn't have cared, that he resolved not to care, but he did. If anything, his appearance made him realize he was lonely. Well at least if he didn't go to close to him he wouldn't really get dizzy. Whenever he thought about the boy, his head would buzz and even more so after he put on the iron earing. Who knew what would happen if he was in the presence of him again?

Well at least the earing was small and undetectable.

"So Hiwatari-kun is left alone again." I whipped my head around and glared at the incoming male.

"Mousy-senpai."

"So, where's the source of power that's not your's coming from?" Of course vampires would be able to sense the earring.

"Unless you've changed your mind and plan on telling me what I'm supposed to remember, leave me alone."

"Ah, so you've got yourself an earing?" Dark said ignoring Satoshi's demand. "I never thought you the type. But it does look good on you. That's a great idea on putting it on one ear, with your blue hair it gives you a bad boy look."

"Mousy." Satoshi was so annoyed, he didn't even bother to put on the honorific at the end of Dark's name. Dark knew that Satoshi knew Dark could tell the earing was not for decoration.

"Finally, you've dropped the honorific. I don't like being called by my last name, you should call me Dark to, after all we have been friends for a long time. Ok, Sato-chan?" Satoshi's eyes widen in surprise then he glared at Dark with all of his feelings. He immediately sprung up and thrust his open hand towards Dark.

Suddenly, a torrent of water from the fountain gushed out of the container and forked where Satoshi stood. One wave splashed to the ground in front of Dark. Then it spiraled up to a fine point close to his neck and proceeded to freeze from the bottom up when Satoshi tightly clenched his fist. The other wave appeared behind Dark and froze in a cave like shape at the same time as the other when Satoshi made his fist so Dark could not escape. All this happened in a few mere seconds.

"Even when attacking you still make things beautiful, eh Sato-chan." And it was true, the spiral was not smooth and plain but resembled a tornado that had blasted out of the ground and careless splatters protruding from the icicle only made it even more breath taking. The blooming like ice on the bottom that gave way to the main spike seem to present and complement it like the frame of a picture. The cave like ice was beautiful too with icicles pointing down and up to resemble jail bars. It's back was jagged which made the sun rays that shone on it glitter in many small pieces. It had around the same effect on the icicle in the front to. And of course when it was being created it was amazing as well.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Satoshi ground out

"What, Sato-chan?" Dark said feigning innocence. The ice spire moved closer to Dark's neck.

"That." Satoshi's eyes were flashing with anger.

"Ok, ok, I won't call you that," Dark smirked, "how about just Satoshi then?" Satoshi visibly loosened his grip on the ice and his shoulders relaxed but did not remove the ice. After a moments hesitation though, he opened his fist and turned around. The sculpture like ice splashed down to the ground converted back into water.

"Fine, but never call me that again...ever." He raised his hand again towards the fountain and all the water on the ground near Dark bounded back into the fountain and settled down leaving a dry Satoshi and a drenched Dark.

"Aww, now you've got me all wet." Satoshi who had now sat back down ignored him. They stayed quite for a little longer while Dark turned into a black cat and tried to shake the water off his fur. Then something occurred to Satoshi.

"Mousy, can you shape shift into things other than black and white?" If he could, it would be a nuisance never knowing if an animal he met was Dark or not. Of course he could figure it out by sensing the magic but it would still be a nuisance having to think about sensing it.

Dark changed back into a human/vampire and his clothes were mostly dry. "Huh, no. I mean I can't change into something the color of white but I can change into things with dark colors. Why?" Dark stopped trying to get the water out of his ears and looked at Satoshi questioningly.

"Do you have any siblings that can shape shift like you except into light colors?." Then who was that white dove? He had around the same magic signature as Dark, but it was slightly different. And he was white.

"Eh, no. My family is human, I was turned into a vampire. Come to think of it, it's pretty ironic that you don't remember that fact, don't you think?" Satoshi narrowed his eyes, he knew that Dark was toying with the fact that he didn't remember something and Dark did.

"What do I not remember Mousy?" He asked irritatedly.

"Oops, I guess I let my tongue slip," he said in a way that suggested he did mean to say that just to annoy Satoshi. "And remember, don't call me Mousy or I won't tell you anything, and before you can capture me again, I'll just fly away again. I doubt you'll be fast enough to catch me."

"Why do you care what I call you?"

"Why do _you _care if I call you Sato-chan." Satoshi glared at Dark.

"It's insulting."

"Same reason."

"No it's not. In no way is it insulting to you when you honor someone."

"Nor is it when you show you're familiar with someone."

"That was going to far."

"And I think you don't have to go that far to be formal."

"That doesn't seem right."

"It's not."

"What?" Satoshi looked at Dark confusedly. "You just admitted it's not the same."

"It's not, I just don't want to be addressed like that."

"You had no problem with it before." Dark gave an annoyed look at Satoshi.

"You know, it would be so much easier for me if you remembered even a little of what happened."

"Then why don't you tell me about it."

"Because I don't want you."

"I'm not going to call you by your first name until you tell me about it."

"Ok, it would cause a lot of problems if you remember, happy? I told you the real reason."

"That's not clear at all."

"Fine whatever. Call me what you like. I'm not going to tell you though." Dark huffed and changed into a bird and flew away.

Satoshi knew that whatever happened, it was not Dark's usual behavior and as he thought about the conversation, he noticed that he wasn't the same either. He really did want to know the past and Dark really didn't want Satoshi to remember or call him his last name.

Why would he not want Satoshi to call him Mousy?...

Ah another thing he noticed, Daisuke wasn't the only thing that would make him dizzy if he thought about him, also if he thought about the past he would get dizzy.

Greathe couldn't ponder this as well.


End file.
